


Vanishing Act

by ARandomOmniFanPeep



Series: The Life of Insomnia's Final Prince (And All of His Loved Ones) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea is worried, Gen, I kinda think they aren't, Ok maybe not but he tends to run off, POV Aranea Highwind, Prompto has commitment issues, World of Ruin, can be read as more tho, prompto is good at people, prompto likes to vanish on people, this is meant to be gen, whether Iggy and Gladio are still hanging out is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomOmniFanPeep/pseuds/ARandomOmniFanPeep
Summary: Aranea wakes up to find the aircraft a little empty. She can't claim to be a fan.





	Vanishing Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and was written in one session. So it might not be my best work. Better than nothing?
> 
> Wanted to write something for the world of ruins, cause it has a lot of potential.
> 
> See on tumblr: https://a-random-bi-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/188459116594/vanishing-act-arandmbifangirl-final-fantasy-xv

Aranea had no clue what had woken her up. A quick glance at her phone, a rarity these days, confirmed it was still a few hours before her ship was set to take off. She groaned and sat up as she stretched. Now she was up, she might as well check up on the crew, and the latest bunch of refugees. There were more and more now that the days were gone.

Glancing across the room she saw an empty bed. That wasn’t so odd. She and the kid, Prompto, had gotten closer over the last year. He had started tagging along on her rescue missions, and had proven more than useful. They had needed to condense the space the crew took, and the two of them ended up bunking. Over the months, she’d found that she almost never woke before him. For some reason though, this particular empty morning left her disconcerted. 

It was probably just that his leaving had never woken her up before. She shook her head and started getting ready for the day. She couldn’t shake the feeling the room was emptier than usual. As she put her hair up and out of the way, she saw a blank sheet of paper sitting on the desk. Odd. Odd but not inherently worrying. Yet. She’d have to check up on the brat next time she saw him. She finished getting ready and made her way to Biggs and Wedge’s room. If she was up, they could be too. If they had some luck, they could be in the air and on the way to Lestallum early.

A few hard knocks to the door were met with groans. “Morning Lady A. ‘ow’re you?” Biggs opened the door, Wedge a few feet behind.

Aranea was already turned to walk away. “Thought we should get an early start. Sooner we get these folks to the city, the better.” She didn’t look back, she trusted those two to get them in the air as soon as possible. She needed to do a quick head count, make sure they hadn’t lost anyone during the night. Well, technically, the rest. It was still night. Might always be, whatever the runt insisted. She’d probably see him while she did her head count. He liked to make sure everyone had food and blankets, if it was possible. If not, he’d just chat. Kid said it boosted morale. Aranea was pretty sure it was an excuse to talk. Like he needed one.

She moved through the crowd, counting the faces and directing people towards water and blankets. A woman approached her asking for reassurance, and Aranea did her best to oblige. Within an hour she’d checked on everyone. All the refugees were there, including a few that had wandered over while she’d slept. The only one she hadn’t seen yet that morning was Prompto. With a sinking heart, she told Briggs to take off. She wanted to look for the kid, but she had a job. She’d have to come back later. 

She spent the next few hours distracted, and Wedge forced her to take a break. “You’re no good like this,” he’d said. So she was back in her room. She went over the kid’s half. She had made a point not to be nosy, brat had a right to privacy, if he wanted, but maybe she’d figure out where he vanished to. If she was lucky, some corner of the ship she hadn’t thought to look. She wasn’t lucky often.

All of his stuff was gone. He had left a little, but the important stuff was gone. His camera, the cookbook Ignis had gifted him a few months after the prince had up and vanished, his guns, that swiss knife he insisted was good luck, a few change of clothes, all gone.

This wasn’t him wandering off and not getting back in time, or worse, getting attacked. This was planned. She knew about the runt’s tendency to pull a vanishing act, she’d heard more about than she wanted to from Gladio, when it’d been pulled on Ignis and him around two years into this mess. Still, didn’t the kid usually leave a note or something?

The blank sheet of paper. Kid must of got it out and then changed his mind. More than ever, she wished the runt’s cell hadn’t been smashed a couple weeks ago. Then she could call him. It really wasn’t safe to run off into the wilderness without telling anyone, especially these days. But if anyone could deal with it, that’d be one of them. He’d done it for a year between leaving Lestallum and joining up her.

She tried to push the thoughts out her head to work. She almost succeeded. Yet somehow, the knots in her stomach stayed for weeks. She didn’t mention it to Ignis when she saw him. He knew regardless.

The knots tightened when she got news of the brat. He was throwing himself into all sorts of danger, in a way that those who didn’t know him could call brave. At least he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series, because I have a lot of headcannons and slight aus I'd like to test in one world. No promises though, we'll see.  
thanks for reading


End file.
